All I Want For Christmas
by Tizzylish
Summary: Angel season 5 BA holiday fluff, Angel is all alone Christmas Eve when a surprise guest arrives with an intresting piece of news! Chapter 2 now up Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: All I Want for Christmas…

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine just borrowing for the holidays!! Songs not mine either

Timeline: Christmas Eve Angel Season 5. Written pre "Destiny" So Lindsey isn't back and Spike isn't corporeal. 

Spoilers: I don't have time to go through so everything. The B/A story line

Authors Note: Okay saw _Love Actually_, and heard this song and I thought what a great fluffy Christmas song. And given my love of song fics I thought I'd write this, but it isn't a classical song fic, Okay so it doesn't go with the others. This is pure holiday fluff!! Happy Holidays!!! 

Summery: Christmas Eve at Wolfram and Hart is slow, and Angel gets some Christmas cookies, OOO and a song.

***

"So, what does an evil law firm do for Christmas? Another party perhaps?"

"Spike shut up!!!"

"Hey you at least got laid!!!"

"Hmm and your sorry non-corporeal ass can't," Angel paused and tried to sound sincere "sorry man!!!"

"Fine," Spike stood up "I'll let you spend your Holiday all ALONE!! Funny isn't how all your friends have other plans."

"Spike" Angel growled through his teeth

"I mean the scientist bint has a date, the watcher is off with his real Dad, and the thug is at a private party, all alone except for ghosty ole me." Spike smiled "But now I'm gone, go hang around in the girls locker room" 

"Don't come back!" Angel shouted after him. He then proceeded to turn on the TV, he was hurt his family had all but deserted him on Christmas Eve. Eve, hmmm he hadn't seen her since that night Wesley killed his cyborg Dad. Didn't Spike say something about being stuck in an elevator? Nothing to worry about, he'd look into it later.

"Boss, I'm gonna take off." Harmony walked in an gave him another cup of blood, "Ohh and this came for you," Harmony then handed him a brown box the just had his name typed across it. 

"Did you see who brought it?" Angel asked wary of what the box could contain he had been wary of his mail for the last couple months.

"Mmhmm, yeah so I'm gonna go." She rushed out of his office, then he heard her shout, "Merry Christmas" from down the hallway.

"Okay, so what kind of evil do you contain?" He asked the box, holding close and shaking it slightly to see what was in it. He was mid shake when he heard the music start. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need" He recognized the voice and watched the door to his office open slowly. "I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree" She stepped into the room smiling. Holding the microphone close to her mouth, "I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas, Is you..." She was wearing a large Santa hat, a bright red sweater and black slacks. She looked considerably healthier than the last time he saw her. Angel opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head and kept right on singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas , There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking, There upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy, With a toy on Christmas day, I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas, Is you... You baby" She moved further into his office and he saw the small CD player in her hand and watched her set on the floor. She made her way towards the window that showed the breathtaking LA night view. 

"Buffy" Angel finally said and she turned her head towards him and smiled before continuing.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow" She looked at him and he remembered his last Christmas with her. "I'm just gonna keep on waiting, Underneath the mistletoe" holding up a small piece of the holiday plant she raised it over her head. "I won't make a list and send it, To the North Pole for Saint Nick, I won't even stay awake to, Hear those magic reindeer click." She seemed oblivious to him now completely focused on her performance as she made her way over to his desk clutching the microphone for dear life. The she raised her eyes to his, and he just stared at her so completely surprised she was in his office. 

She reached over and took the package from him as she sang, "'Cause I just want you here tonight, 

Holding on to me so tight, What more can I do, Baby all I want for Christmas, Is you... You..." She opened the package in front of the stunned Angel and pulled out a plate full of colorful Christmas cookies.

"They even have sprinkles" She smiled at him letting the CD take over for her. "So I was leaving Romania and I realized I was done." She took a bite of a red sprinkled Santa as she crawled across his desk.

"Buffy?" It was all Angel could get out. As he watched his soulmate pick up another cookie, a bright green stocking. "What? How?"

"And so I talked to this Goddess I know, about my state of doneness. And you know what she asked?" She smiled as she broke a piece of the green stalking and moved to let her legs hang over the edge of his desk in front of him. Neatly crossed at the knee. 

"What?" Angel who had regained his brain asked coyly grinning at her. Taking the cookie from her and biting into it. Leaning over so he could feel her breath on his face. 

"She asked what I wanted for Christmas? And I thought it was an odd question considering it was a week after Thanksgiving. But I thought about it," moving her head down so she was eye level with him. "I want what I always wanted for Christmas," she smiled "You" She brushed her lips against his ever so lightly. 

He moved his hands to her hips and lifted himself to a better kissing angle. Breaking the kiss he asked,

"What took you so long?" 

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to insure you'd be alone tonight?" she laughed as she kissed him again. "And it took lots of planning, oh and baking, did you know I'm a really sucky baker?" He reached down to kiss her again, "Plus getting the Powers That Be to let Willow fix your curse took time, but in the end my little red headed goddess won. And then I had to pick the song, that took for…" She was interrupted by Angel's lips as they descended and began to play with hers.

The kiss was deep and held years of longing, to finally be together after everything was a miracle. A Christmas Miracle.

"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers and this is the best Christmas gift I've ever received" he smiled as he reached her lips once more.

"I love you too," She smiled big and bright, "but there is one thing you should know before we go any further…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

TBC

I promise an update as soon as possible!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All I Want for Christmas…

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine just borrowing for the holidays!! Songs not mine either

Timeline: Christmas Eve Angel Season 5 Written pre "Destiny"

Spoilers: I don't have time to go through so everything. The B/A story line. And the _BtVS_ ep: "Chosen"

Summery: Buffy explains some things.

Rating: You can watch the show, then you can read.

Distribution: If you want it, take it, just tell me where.

Feedback: Do I really have to ask! I'll beg for it!! And thanks so much to all those who reviewed the first chapter. 

Authors Note: Okay saw _Love Actually_, and heard this song and I thought what a great fluffy Christmas song. And given my love of song fics I thought I'd write this, but it isn't a classical song fic, Okay so it doesn't go with the others. This is pure holiday fluff!! Happy Holidays!!! 

Authors Note 2: So here's chapter 2, I don't think it's that great but I hope you like it. Also this is starting to take on a life of its own!! It almost has a plot! 

Chapter two:

Lorne was shimming down the hallway towards his office, enjoying more than few drinks (and now on a mission for another bottle) with his staff he was nice and relaxed until he passed the Boss' office. Once he crossed by, the tension radiating inside was so thick it killed all of his considerable happy holiday buzz. 

"What the?" he whispered to himself. He could her music and voices, before he remembered that tonight was 'the reunion'. No one had been told what the reunion was but from the feel of it, it must be pretty evil. "What kind of evil strikes on Christmas?" he said to himself "Oh yeah pretty much every kind, but at least I got the night off." 

"WHAT" Lorne jumped when he heard Angel's voice boom through the solid wood doors, 'I'd better scaddadle he's not in a good mood' he thought before finishing the final yards to his office for the vodka he had come up here for. And then returned back down to the little shindig he had going downstairs.

***

"Your pregnant?" Angel said taking a step away from her, "As in your going to have a child in a matter of months?"

"Angel listen…" Buffy started to say.

"Do you need help, is that why you're here?" He asked immediately regretting the question after seeing the half angered half perplexed face. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that." As he began pacing around in front of his desk. Buffy swung around so she was facing him but still sitting on his desk.

"Yes you did." She stated as calmly as possible, "You think I got knocked up so I came running to you!" She yelled back. "You don't even know whose baby it is!!"

"OK then whose child is it, yours and…" his voice brimming with a patronizing undertone. 

"It's Willows, and it's not **mine**." She calmly said to him. Watching he features turn into a look of deep-set confusion. "Willows?" he mouthed as he paused in his pacing.

"How? Why?" He was definitely curious, more confused than curious, but still interested in why his former/current girlfriend was having a lesbian's baby. 

"How," she paused "Magic" she stated matter-of-factly. "Why, because Willow can't have children." She smiled sadly, "So I volunteered to carry her child."

"Why can't Willow have children?" Angel asked he feeling an enormous amount of relief that Buffy hadn't run off with some guy. But at the same time really sorry for Willow. 

"Umm despite all the fun perks of being a Goddess," Buffy got up and walked over to him, remembering some of the nifty things Goddesses could do. She stood right in front of him looking him in the eye, "she's infertile, her body's like a magical conductor so she can't carry a child." Buffy looked toward the floor remembering how Willow had cried after discovering the horrible feeling of infertility. 

Tears were beginning to reach Buffy's own eyes, as the memory of holding and consoling her best friend. Kennedy and her had parted ways, because she wanted a baby. It was more or less amicable, but it had been a bit too much for Will at the time. So Buffy had volunteered to carry the child for her. As a solitary tear made it's way down her cheek Angel lifted her chin and wiped it away before taking her in his arms.

"Shh shh. So your going to be half a mom?" he smiled down at her. Knowing how difficult it must be for the quiet red head.

"Oh God no," she smiled up at him, "I'm not ready for that responsibility, I'm strictly working in the oven type capacity and then I'll just be Auntie Buffy." She laughed a little.

"So you said something about the 'nifty things' a Goddess could do" he smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. As she began to deepen it by nibbling on his bottom lip, an important forgotten detail entered his mind, "Buffy" he said breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes, "Whose the father?" 

***

Spike was walking around in the extensive lab of Wolfram and Hart, practicing holding a cup. 

"Oh this is hopeless!" He said swiping his arm violently through the small plastic cups. 

"Not having a very good night either?" Fred's small voice interrupted his angry thoughts.

"Nope, how was the date? I take it, it didn't go well?" Spike felt a certain kinship to the mousy lab manager she was the one he got along best with out of Angel's lot. And judging from her body language she hadn't had a great night. 

"More of dud really, seemed nice but we just didn't connect I guess." She sat down heavily on a stool, shrugging her coat off and reaching for a clip to hold her long brown hair back. 

"Well would you like stay and watch me try to pick up a cup?" Spike smiled at her and widened it when he saw her small mouth turn up in kind.

TBC

Tell me what your thinking!! Update soon, I promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: All I want for Christmas…

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine just borrowing for the holidays!! Songs not mine either

Timeline: Christmas Eve Angel Season 5 Written pre "Destiny"

Spoilers: I looked through again nothing really specific.

Authors Note: This is the last chapter, I've decided this will have a sequel. I'm not sure when I'll be writing it though.

Distribution: If you want it take it just tell me where it's going. *g*

Feedback: Please it's Christmas? small pouty face

Summery: It's the final chapter, Buffy has come to LA with a couple of Christmas surprises. 

***

Chapter three:

"Buffy" he asked, "Who's the father?"

"Oh, well…actually it's," Buffy paused before looking him in the eye, "Xander, Xander is the baby's father." She tried to judge his reaction watching an unreadable emotion cross it.

"Oh," Angel paused, "Is the Father or is he strictly working in the sperm donor capacity?" 

"He's gonna be a Dad, him and Will are gonna raise the baby together." She said remembering when Willow and Xander had told her they were gonna have a baby, before Willow got the awful news. But what she remembered most, was light that shone through both their faces when she told them she would carry their baby. 

"Oh good for him." Angel smiled even though it was partially tearing him up inside that Xander was going to be a Dad, when he had to sacrifice his own child. "So I take it they'll both be coming to LA soon? Wait you are staying here with me now right?" He was worried she never had said she was staying.

"Yes, I'm here to stay," she smiled at him, "I wouldn't leave you." She playfully tapped a finger on his chest over his heart. "It won't bug you will it?" She looked at him, "Because I thought about not coming until after the baby was born, but When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with some you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. But then it really isn't fair to you, to deal with me all cranky and big as house. And then it's not even yours and I just don't want to feel…."

Angel lips had interrupted her little ramble, as he slid them over hers teasing them with his tongue but not entering her own slightly parted pair, he pulled away after a minute to say.

"I think it's great what you're doing for Willow and Xander, you're going to give them a gift they would never be able to get other wise. And by the way," he grinned, "I know you ripped off that line from _When Harry Met Sally…" _

She grinned, "You do? Geez I hoped it would fly right over your head but," turning serious "It's true, I could barely contain myself. I spent the last month finishing up business, so I could be all yours." She smiled coyly, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly, but he pulled away before she could deepen it. 

"What type of business?" He asked curious about what she was up too.

"Well I had to find a place for all the slayers and the Scoobies. I actually got a great deal on this old hotel that will fit all of us. It has offices, more than enough rooms and a full gym in the basement. I can't believe someone would give it up."

"Oh my God! Did you buy the Hyperion Hotel?" He asked thinking that could be fate's message that it would work this time. After if she was moving into his old hotel …

"No, actually Giles got Wesley to give it to us." She laughed, " I do know where you used to live you know!"

"Oh." He said sheepishly. "So ALL the Sunnydale gang are going to be in LA?" 

"Yes everyone, and as much as I would love to continue this discussion, I got your curse fixed and I'm going to be having a baby in six months. So can we finish this later?" 

"Of course," It dawning on him that he could enjoy all the happiness he wanted. "I mean those nifty things a Goddess can do." He smiled and winked at her. "Let's go back to my penthouse."

"Penthouse?" she questioned amusedly.

"Well our penthouse, now." He kissed her softly.

"Hmm sounds absolutely perfect."

***

"Merry Christmas!" Gunn shouted as he hopped out of the car. And made his way inside his apartment. He would call Angel later and ask how 'the reunion' went. He had lied to Angel saying he was going out with some people from his department. He had really been kicking back with Faith and Wood. He had known about Buffy coming back, for a couple of weeks. And he knew the boss would be very happy now. Thinking of happiness, 'On second thought, maybe I'll call next week when they aren't so busy.'

He liked Wood, good guy, good for Faith. Faith had been the one who told Buffy to call him and make sure everyone was gonna be out of there. He was the only one who knew, just told everyone else a client was coming in for the mysterious Christmas 'reunion'. He chuckled to himself, over the past month him and Faith had gotten pretty tight helping Buffy arrange the whole thing. Plus she was someone he could discus battle tactics with, it was nice to get a slayers perspective. 

"Well I'm turning in," He said to himself stretching before he climbed into bed. And turning on his radio, he fell asleep to the sound of Mariah Carey's voice singing a very peppy Christmas song.

***

Angel just held Buffy in his arms, as she slept. Watching her chest rise and fall, he couldn't believe it was real. That she was really there and they were gonna be together. He brushed a kiss across her forehead, realizing that every year he liked Christmas more and more.


End file.
